


(a) home for the holidays

by xslytherclawx



Series: Chanukah 5780 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Autistic Rolf Scamander, Bisexual Rolf Scamander, Canon Jewish Character, Friends to Lovers, Gay Charlie Weasley, Graduate School, Hanukkah, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 1, Jewish Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Charlie was pretending as if it wasn't a big deal that he couldn't fly home to visit his family for Christmas. Rolf knew better, so he invited Charlie to spend Chanukah with his family.
Relationships: Rolf Scamander/Charlie Weasley
Series: Chanukah 5780 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562047
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: All Your Faves Are Jewish, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round One!, xslytherclawx & thestias's harry potter multiverse, xslytherclawx's Prompt Collection, xslytherclawx's jewish fic, xslytherclawx’s events collection





	(a) home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> written for one of my prompts for [harry potter rare pair bingo](http://hprarepairbingo.tumblr.com/) \- S004: Charlie/Rolf
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is a Muggle AU, where Rolf (and his family) is American, and Charlie is still English.

Charlie wasn’t going home for Christmas. He was pretending as if it wasn’t a big deal, but Rolf knew how much Charlie loved his family. And even though Rolf had gone from a Jewish day school to a Jewish-majority university, he knew how important Christmas was for Christians. And to Charlie, especially.

He knew better than to offer Charlie a trip home, even though he had the miles on his rewards program to do so at no cost to either of them. 

He’d learned early on that Charlie was… sensitive, when it came to money.

Money had never been much of a problem for Rolf. His family wasn’t rich, or anything, but they were comfortably middle class. He’d never had to worry about money growing up, and he didn’t have to now. Even though he and Charlie were both fully funded in their programs, Rolf wasn’t under any delusions that he hadn’t come into the situation without benefits that Charlie might not have had.

Rolf had  _ also _ never been that far from his family. Sure, he’d done Birthright, and he’d studied abroad in undergrad, but he’d been home for Pesach.

He’d already agreed to visit his family for Chanukah, but he couldn’t, in good conscience, leave Charlie stranded at their college town with no one.

He brought it up to his parents, who thought it was a wonderful idea that Charlie come for a visit. He didn’t think Charlie would protest too much; he was going to drive down to visit, anyway, and all it would cost him was maybe $25 to fill up his gas tank. If Charlie insisted, Rolf would even accept gas money.

He stopped by Charlie’s office on the last day of classes. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Charlie said.

“Do you have a minute?”

“Sure,” Charlie said. “Come in.”

Rolf went into the office. Charlie’s officemate didn’t seem to be there, so he didn’t hesitate in shutting the door behind him. “Look, I’m going to be blunt.”

“As if you’re ever any other way,” Charlie said. “Go on.”

“I know you’re upset you can’t go home for Christmas. I know I’m Jewish and my family’s never done Christmas. But if you want to come home with me over break – I’m driving down to spend Chanukah with them, and we’d all be happy to have you.”

“Rolf, you don’t have to…”

“I want to,” Rolf said. “You’re my friend. My parents live, like, two hours away, maybe three in bad traffic. I’m driving down there, anyway, and there’s space in my car anyway.” 

“I don’t know…” Charlie said, glancing back down to the papers on his desk.

Rolf wasn’t sure if it was because Charlie was British, or what, but he’d kind of expected this. So he pulled out his trump card. “You know my grandpa will be there.”

It had the desired effect; Charlie completely froze. “Your… grandpa?”

Rolf nodded. “Yeah. I mean. On my dad’s side. My grand-père isn’t going all the way to America just for Chanukah.”

Rolf knew that Charlie kind of idolized his grandpa. It wasn’t like Rolf could really blame him. His grandpa was  _ Newt Scamander, _ and he’d completely changed the face of modern zoology. Even if Rolf always thought of him as his grandpa first, it wasn’t like he wasn’t aware of how many people in their field idolized him. Charlie among them.

“Newt Scamander. Newt Scamander will be there?”

“Yeah,” Rolf said. “He and my bubbe live nearby, and they always stop by for Chanukah. My uncles, too. And my sister and her fiancée.”

Charlie had once asked him how he’d felt so normal about no one in his family being  _ straight, _ and the answer was that it  _ was _ normal for Rolf. It wasn’t like he was blind to the reality of homophobia, or like he didn’t think his dad might have married a man instead if he hadn’t come of age in the eighties, but no one in his family had ever been straight, and his “coming out”, as such, had really just been reaffirming that he was, in fact, bisexual.

He knew Charlie had another brother who was gay, too, and that his older brother was bi, and that everyone kind of thought that their sister wasn’t straight, either (she was in high school, and had a boyfriend), but his parents were straight. His uncles were straight. His cousins were mostly straight, as far as he was aware.

“They won’t mind that I’m not Jewish?”

“Of course not,” Rolf said. “Uncle Reg’s not even Jewish. I mean. I don’t think he’s really  _ Christian, _ either, but he’s definitely not Jewish. They definitely won’t mind  _ you _ not being Jewish. And obviously you can Skype or FaceTime your family on Christmas, like you were planning on doing anyway. But this way you won’t be alone the  _ whole _ time.”

Charlie ran a hand through his hair. “Can I think about it?”

Rolf knew then that he had him. “Yeah, of course. My parents already said it’s okay.”

* * *

Charlie agreed, in the end, so Rolf stopped by his apartment the morning they were due to leave to pick him up. All he’d packed, himself, was his backpack (complete with laptop) and an overnight bag with a few changes of clothes. He had some extra clothes at his parents’ house, and worst case scenario, he could do laundry.

Charlie apologized for only having his carry-on bag, like Rolf would complain about that. “This is a Prius, not a SmartCar,” Rolf said. “There’s plenty of room for your bag.”

“I really don’t want to be a bother.”

“You’re not,” Rolf said firmly. “You can even pick the playlist.”

He really hadn’t figured Charlie for someone who was really into indie music, but that was the playlist he plugged in as they drove down the highway. Maybe Rolf had played down how close his parents lived, but it really wasn’t like he wasn’t used to the drive.

They arrived at the house, and a glance at Charlie confirmed that this wasn’t at all what he’d expected.

And, well, Rolf had kind of figured that one going into it.

“I didn’t realise you grew up on a farm,” Charlie said.

“It’s not a very big one,” Rolf said. “We only have a couple of goats and chickens. Well, and a mule. And a horse.” He put the car into park and turned off the engine.

“I sort of thought you’d grown up in that typical American suburban setting. You know, all those big houses in a subdivision.”

“Nope,” Rolf said. “We’re really not far from Philly, and my school was in a different suburb, but – it was a private school, so my parents made it work.”

“I see.”

“I mean it,” Rolf said. “We’re really not as far from civilization as you’d think here. Are you good to go in, or do you need a minute?”

“I’m fine,” Charlie said.

“The goats are in the backyard, so they won’t bother you.” He unlocked the doors and opened his. He got his bag out of the trunk and tried not to stare at Charlie as he got out of the car and stretched.

It wasn’t like he didn’t already know he had a pathetic crush on Charlie. Even taking away Charlie’s admittedly completely sexy accent, Rolf had always kind of had a thing for red hair and freckles, and Charlie was so  _ nice. _ That wasn’t taking into account how fucking  _ ripped _ he was. Rolf had never quite realized how fucking attractive forearms could be until he’d met Charlie Weasley.

But it didn’t matter that Charlie was gay. They were colleagues. He knew better than to fuck around with someone in his department.

Even if Charlie always made him feel like a dumb, giddy teenager with a stupid, pointless crush.

He got Charlie’s bags out of the trunk just for something to do, and brought them over to him. 

“Oh, thanks,” Charlie said.

“Yeah, of course,” Rolf said. He led Charlie up to the house, and unlocked the front door. He was grateful his parents hadn’t made a scene before he’d even properly come home.

Of course, his mother was sitting in the living room with his sister.

His mother was up and hugging him in seconds.

“I wish you’d texted us when you were nearly here; we would have helped you with your bags.”

“I’m fine, Ema,” he said. “I just had one bag; it didn’t seem worth bothering you.”

“I haven’t seen you since Thanksgiving.”

“I know,” Rolf said. “I missed you, too.”

His mother finally let go of him and turned to Charlie. “You must be Charlie!”

“Yeah. It’s nice to meet you Dr. Bendayan.”

His mother rolled her eyes. “Please, call me Shira. We don’t need such formalities in this house. You’re Rolf’s friend, which means you’re family.”

“I’m pretty sure this is how our family adopted Uncle Reg,” Gina said, low enough that Charlie didn’t seem to hear, and in Hebrew besides. “And you know he and Uncle Max were  _ just friends _ first.”

“Shut  _ up,” _ Rolf hissed. “Charlie’s family is perfectly decent. It’s not remotely the same situation.”

“He’s going to lose it when Grandpa tells him to call him Newt, isn’t he?” Gina asked.

“Probably,” Rolf said. “Where are Dad and Morgan?”

“Outside. They’re getting eggs. They should be in any minute.”

He nodded and then turned to Charlie. “Charlie, do you want me to show you to the guest room?”

“Oh, er, yeah, sure!” Charlie said. “That’d be great! It’s really great to meet you, Dr. – er, Shira.”

Rolf led Charlie upstairs and to the guest room. 

“I can’t believe your mom wants me to call her  _ Shira,” _ Charlie said as he started unpacking his bag.

“I mean, that  _ is _ her name,” Rolf said.

“Right, yeah, but… most people want to be called by their titles.”

“My mom’s  _ Israeli,”  _ Rolf said. “Israeli culture is a  _ lot _ less formal than British culture. Besides, you call Silvanius by his name.”

“Yes, but that’s different. I work with him. I don’t work with your mom.”

“Well, my dad will want you to call him Jacob, and my grandparents will probably want you to call them by their first names, too.”

“I’m sorry, what?” He stopped and turned to look at Rolf.

“I know my grandpa is  _ Newt Scamander, _ or whatever, but he’s my grandpa, and you’re my friend, so he’ll probably ask you to call him Newt. I mean, he’s asked all of my and Gina’s other friends to call him Newt, so it stands to reason that he’ll ask the same of you.”

“No offense, Rolf, but I don’t think I’ll be able to do that.”

Rolf shrugged. “I don’t think he’ll be offended if you can’t.”

“And you – you know he’s got nothing to do with why we’re friends, don’t you?” Charlie asked. “Like, it’s really fucking cool that  _ Newt Scamander _ is your grandfather, but I’d be your friend anyway.”

“I know,” Rolf said. Though he really didn’t know why Charlie liked him, if he were honest. “Trust me, I’ve met loads of people who only put up with me because of him, and I’m  _ way _ too annoying for them to fake it convincingly for this long.”

“I don’t think you’re annoying.”

“Most people do,” Rolf said. “I’m not offended by it, or anything. I  _ am _ annoying. I mean, everyone’s annoying sometimes, but I’m really annoying. I’ve always been that way, and, really, so has most of my family.”

“I’m serious,” Charlie said. “I really don’t think you’re annoying. I think…” He trailed off, and surely Rolf was imagining that he seemed to be blushing. “I don’t think you’re annoying.”

“Oh,” Rolf said. “Thanks.”

“I mean it,” Charlie said. 

* * *

“So,” Gina said while Charlie was in the shower. The fact that she was speaking Hebrew only served to make Rolf anxious.

“Yes?”

“How long until Charlie’s your boyfriend, officially? I mean, is this a kind of… test run? You’ve hooked up a few times and are testing the waters before committing?”

“We’re just friends,” Rolf said. “We’ve never – no.”

“Really?” Gina asked. “Because he’s  _ hot. _ And if he’s in your department, he’s probably not straight, and also… he clearly loves animals. So what’s your hesitation?”

“He is  _ in my department. _ I know better than to fuck someone in my department.”

“Okay, my love. Whatever you say.”

* * *

Even though it was only Sunday, it was still the first night of Chanukah, and his grandparents and uncles lived close enough to stop by for the day. On Friday, they’d all gather at his grandparents’ house, but for now, he helped check the eggs for blood spots before they could be used for latkes.

“If you can’t eat them, why are you keeping the bad ones?” Charlie asked.

“They’re not  _ bad, _ just not kosher,” Rolf said. “So my mom always insists on giving them to my uncles. Neither of them keep kosher, so they don’t mind. Besides, they live in the city. It’s harder for them to get fresh eggs.”

“Oh,” Charlie said.

“But that’s a good question! We do compost the actually bad eggs, when we find some.”

“Of course you compost,” Charlie said.

“You’ve managed to find a family of hippie farm Jews,” Rolf said. 

“It’s nice,” Charlie said. “My family sort of – we live in a little village, and I really don’t know that I could handle that whole… archetypical American suburban thing.”

“Neither could I,” Rolf said. “Morgan – Gina’s fiancée – grew up in a place like that. I couldn’t imagine.”

“How did they meet?”

“Gina took a year off after university to go live on a kibbutz in Israel, and Morgan did the same thing – and the rest was history. It’s not that surprising that they got together – what’s surprising is that they’re  _ still _ together.”

“How long have they been together?”

“Uh… seven years?” Rolf said. “They both had grad school, and – well, I don’t know why they’re not actually married yet. They got engaged a little over five years ago.”

“I think my mother would kill me if I dragged out an engagement that long,” Charlie said.

“Really?”

“Absolutely. My brother Bill was only engaged for a little over a year before he got married. That’s about all my mum would take. Percy just got engaged – he’s the next oldest, after me – and we’ve all told him she won’t let him wait until he’s where he wants to be in his career, because – well, it’s Mum.”

“Honestly, I don’t even think my parents would have gotten married at all if – well, if my dad had moved to Israel instead of my mom moving here. But she got this research fellowship here, and so – that’s kind of how it worked out. And after – well, they kind of just thought it made sense. Dual citizenship for both of them, and they wouldn’t have to worry about shit hitting the fan.”

“And their parents would have been fine with them not getting married?”

“Sure,” Rolf said. “My dad’s parents probably wouldn’t have ever gotten married if they’d been thirty years younger, and I think my mom’s parents never cared, either. No one expects me to get married, and it was kind of a surprise when Gina got engaged at all. I think maybe Morgan’s parents might care about that? I dunno.”

“I can’t even imagine what that’s like,” Charlie said. “And before you ask – I don’t think that’s an English thing.”

“Probably not,” Rolf said. “I know a lot of people our age who are already married.”

* * *

Rolf’s grandparents were the first to arrive, though that wasn’t surprising. Rolf’s Uncle Max was always late, no matter what Uncle Reg did to try to get them somewhere on time. It was just something they’d all come to accept.

Rolf’s grandfather was delighted to meet Charlie. “Another zoologist!”

Charlie blushed. “I-it’s an honor to meet you, Dr. Scamander, sir.”

“Oh, and you’re English, too!”

“Yes, sir.”

“Please, call me Newt,” Rolf’s grandfather said. “‘Dr. Scamander’ is much too formal; you’re Rolf’s friend, which means you’re family.”

Rolf wondered how Charlie would have reacted if he hadn’t warned him this would happen first. “Oh, er, thank you so much. I – Rolf is great. He’s my best friend in the department.”

Rolf hadn’t known that, and he nearly asked if that was true, but he caught himself in time. He didn’t see why Charlie would lie about that, even to his grandfather.

“I’m quite fond of him myself, but then I suppose I am rather biased.”

Rolf felt himself start to blush. “Grandpa, please,” he said.

* * *

It was a little weird, really, how easily Charlie seemed to slot into the routine at Rolf’s parent’s house. It wasn’t like he’d expected Charlie to spend the whole time in the guest room, or anything like that, but Rolf knew his family was unusual, and difficult to get used to. Even Morgan hadn’t seemed to get along with everything this easily.

Rolf knew his grandfather would love Charlie – they were both zoologists, and they were both English – and his bubbe had always liked his friends. But even both of his uncles had loved Charlie. His Uncle Max had discussed music and movies with Charlie, and his Uncle Reg had been delighted to find out that Charlie had played soccer in high school, and that he followed several professional teams.

This, of course, did nothing to lessen Rolf’s ridiculous crush on him.

Nor did seeing him in nothing but a towel on Tuesday morning, still wet from the shower. Charlie’s freckles really did go  _ all _ over, it seemed, which was information that Rolf  _ definitely _ had not needed at all.

Wednesday was Christmas, which would have meant nothing to Rolf were it not for the fact that Charlie cared about Christmas. He told Rolf in advance that he was going to video chat with his parents starting around one in the afternoon, so Rolf occupied himself with the goats while Charlie was talking to his family.

“You can just tell him you like him,” Gina said. “I think he likes you, too.”

“We’ve been over this,” Rolf said. “We’re in the same department.”

“You can date someone in your department,” Gina said. “I know you think that you won’t be able to manage it, but dude. Really. He seems pretty perfect for you. And what’ll you do if he dates someone else instead?”

“I’ll deal with it like an adult,” Rolf said. “Besides, I never told you that I like him.”

“You didn’t need to. It’s really obvious. Like –  _ really _ obvious.”

Rolf felt a sudden sense of dread. “Do you think he knows?”

Gina shook her head. “No. I think if he knew, he’d have asked you out by now. He doesn’t really seem like the type to let something like that slip through his fingers – unlike  _ some _ people I could mention.” She tapped his shoulder. “Just promise me if he  _ does _ ask you out, you won’t shoot him down and make you  _ both _ miserable because you’re afraid of what’ll happen if everything goes to hell.”

Rolf sighed. “Fine. But he won’t.”

* * *

It was still Chanukah, even though his uncles and grandparents weren’t going to stop by, so before dinner, his parents led the blessings and lit the candles. It had become their tradition to put a chanukiah in every window they could (with someone there to observe it, just in case), and it always made Rolf feel a rush of warmth to see it. 

Because it was his family, and they didn’t do anything totally  _ normal, _ even by Israeli-American Jewish standards, Gina and Morgan led everyone in a Yiddish resistance song after the candles were lit, and then Gina surprised everyone by singing a new song she’d learned in Ladino.

His mother made sufganiyot with pomegranate filling, and his father put too much sour cream on his latkes.

He loved it.

But then once the sufganiyot and latkes were eaten (and dinner hadn’t really even been  _ fried _ food), and the wine drunk, everyone sort of went off and did their own thing. And Rolf loved that, too. He loved that his family didn’t need to spend every moment together to love each other.

He’d just picked up his copy of  _ Find Me _ (he hadn’t had much time to read for pleasure – he still didn’t, really) when Charlie asked him to go for a walk.

And, well, how was Rolf supposed to refuse?

So he bundled himself up and put on his shoes and went outside with Charlie. They walked to the end of the driveway, and then down the side of the road.

It was only fifteen minutes before they’d reached the suburb.

“You really weren’t joking about it being close,” Charlie said.

“No, I wasn’t.”

“Listen,” Charlie said. “I, er, I was talking to my family today.”

“Okay,” Rolf said.

“And we sort of, er, started talking about you.”

Talking about him? “You did?”

“Yeah.” Charlie nodded, and Rolf noticed how pink his face was, though, really, that was probably just from the cold. Charlie stopped walking, so Rolf did too. “Rolf, I really don’t want to ruin anything. You really are one of my best friends.”

“O-okay,” Rolf said. He wasn’t sure what the hell Charlie was getting at. Was he trying to say that he’d noticed Rolf’s crush? God, that would be so embarrassing. “You’re one of my best friends, too.”

“I can’t thank you enough for this week. Without you, I mean, I’d have still called my parents on Skype, but I’d have spent the whole week alone in my flat. And… I really quite like spending time with you. And your family is so lovely and they’ve been so welcoming and kind. It means so much that you did this for me.”

“Well, yeah, of course,” Rolf said. “I wasn’t going to let you spend Christmas alone. No one should have to spend family holidays alone.”

“What I’m trying to say,” Charlie said, “is that I quite like you. And I sort of – for a while, I thought I was just some delusional idiot with an unrequited crush, but… now I’m sort of… I sort of think maybe I’m not. Maybe… maybe you feel the same way.”

“Wait, did you say  _ unrequited crush?” _ Rolf asked.

“Yeah,” Charlie said.

“On me?”

“Yeah.”

“But I’m – Charlie, no one ever  _ likes _ me, not like that.”

“Well, I do,” Charlie said. “And if you don’t feel the same way, I promise I won’t let it change anything, but… I sort of thought… I might as well ask.”

Charlie liked him. Charlie wanted to date him. Gina had been right all along. “I do,” Rolf said. “Of course I do.”

There was no doubt about it – Charlie was blushing now. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Rolf said. “Listen, you just – you’re fine with dating someone as annoying as I am? A-and, I mean, not that I’m really – you know I’m autistic, don’t you?”

“Give me some credit,” Charlie said. “You told me when we met, remember?”

“And you don’t care about that?”

“Should I?”

“Well, no, but – people do, anyway. And people think they understand and then they don’t, and they get pissy because I get uncomfortable with direct eye contact, or too much touching, or if things are too loud or just overstimulating in general, a-and I never shut up – though I think that’s probably the ADHD – and…”

“I know all of that,” Charlie said. “I like  _ you, _ Rolf. Not some idea of you.”

“I can’t make eye contact at all in bed,” Rolf said, and why the fuck had he said that. “I-it’s too much. And I can’t stand to be touched, after, it’s like my nerves are on fire.”

“That’s fine,” Charlie said. “I wasn’t really proposing having sex tonight, though if you’d like to, I certainly wouldn’t be opposed.”

“But why do you like me?” Rolf asked.

“You’re kind, and clever, and  _ gorgeous, _ and I quite like listening to you talk. We’ve a lot in common – though that sort of goes without saying. I like how direct you are; I never have to worry about where I stand with you. You’re always the first person I know to help someone, and you never think twice about it. You don’t expect anything for it, either, because you’re really just a good person. And, well, to be a bit shallow – you speak, what, five different languages–”

“Three,” Rolf said. “English, Hebrew, and French.”

“That’s still two more than I can speak,” Charlie said. “And if I’m completely honest, you’re just about the definition of tall, dark, and handsome.”

Rolf felt himself blush. “I’m not.”

“Oh, you are,” Charlie said. “And I love how honest you are, too. Do you really think it’s so far-fetched that I actually want to be with you?”

Rolf thought about how best to say it. “I mean, not – not objectively. Gina kind of thought we were already dating. But I don’t want things to get awkward between us if things don’t work out.”

“They won’t,” Charlie said. “Because we wouldn’t let them.”

Rolf met Charlie’s gaze. In the low street light of the suburb, they looked a bit darker than they normally did. “All right,” Rolf said. “But – can we wait to tell my parents? They mean well, but they’ll ask us both about a million questions.”

“Of course,” Charlie said. 

And then, because he knew now that his stupid crush on Charlie wasn’t just a stupid unrequited crush, he leaned in and kissed him. 

* * *

If Rolf’s parents noticed how flushed he and Charlie were when they came back into the house, they didn’t say anything.

“You want to watch TV?” Rolf asked.

“I think,” Charlie said, “maybe I should do some work? But you’re welcome to join me.”

“All right,” Rolf agreed.

They went upstairs to the guest room, and while they did get out their laptops and initially try to get some reading done, it was quickly abandoned in favor of making out. Charlie really was a fucking fantastic kisser. Besides, it wasn’t like they couldn’t take a break. 

They’d earned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com)!  
> Please feel free to join my [Harry Potter discord server](https://discord.gg/yb6bS3c)!


End file.
